Known power supplies for welding or cutting typically use a large capacitance across a rectified line voltage to store energy for converter filtering and holdup requirements. In order to realize a high power factor, some impedance must be inserted in series with the large capacitance to limit and/or shape the current, if a high power factor is desired. This might be a large line frequency inductance, or a switching power factor corrector. The first is very large and can be expensive, and the second is expensive and dissipates a significant amount of power.